


don't be shy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: no one will mind [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hyperion Heights, Love From OQ, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Married for fourteen years, Mal and Regina have always had an open marriage, hoping to find the elusive third to complete and close their marriage.  Enter their closest friend and widower, Robin, who unknowingly shares what he thinks is unrequited feelings for both Regina and Mal.  As Valentine's Day draws closer, Mal decides to take matters in her own hands and get her wife and her former FWB friend to realize their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/gifts).



> Date Written: 3 February 2019 - ???  
> Word Count: TBD  
> Written for: LoveFromOQ 2019  
> Recipient: anamiii  
> Summary: Married for fourteen years, Mal and Regina have always had an open marriage, hoping to find the elusive third to complete and close their marriage. Enter their closest friend and widower, Robin, who unknowingly shares what he thinks is unrequited feelings for both Regina and Mal. As Valentine's Day draws closer, Mal decides to take matters in her own hands and get her wife and her former FWB friend to realize their feelings for each other.  
> Spoilers: Non-magical AU set in Hyperion Heights one year before the events of "no one will mind". Regina still adopted Henry, but with Mal, in a closed adoption. Robin and Marian had Roland, but Marian died about a year later.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: no one will mind  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to be my main gift for anamiii for LoveFromOQ, but it ended up being far more involved than I expected, so I adjusted the gift a bit. This fic will be a bit of a slow burn that incorporates polyamory, previously believed unrequited feelings, and a meddling family of choice who know more about how two thirds of this triad feels than they do. I set this in Hyperion Heights because I love the Seattle area and the Fremont District, but also have another AU in the Fremont District, so chose to keep Hyperion Heights in place. The relationships, both romantic and platonic/familial, may be a little different from what you'd expect in canon. Just take a chance and give it a shot?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is a literal godsend for helping me flesh out parts of this beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Regina to order a Tequila Monster as her shot, as it's the one shot that really fckT me up one year [and not in good ways], but I can't remember what was in it, nor could I find the recipe anywhere online. Instead, I found the Firecracker via [this site](https://www.thespruceeats.com/tequila-shot-recipes-759236), and figured it worked well enough. Plus? I kinda wanna try it now.

"Hey, Mags! Incoming!"

Magdalen Thrakena, part owner in _Hide Nor Hare_ , the hottest vegan-friendly, kosher corner pub with various animal parts hanging on the walls, turns to stare at the large man working next to her behind the bar. "You know I hate it when you call me that, Johnny."

He just smirks. "I know. But my point still stands. She looks like she's on the warpath. What'd you do this time, sister?"

"Fuck off, fat boy," she growls, turning to hand off the whiskey sour to the guy at the end of the bar. This allows her a chance to take in the newcomer. She glances at her pocket watch, a birthday gift from her father-in-law, and frowns. "Hey, babe, it's kinda early for lunch, isn't it?"

"Two Firecrackers and keep them coming."

Mal's hands move on autopilot to make the shots, as she studies her wife. "You wanna talk about it?" She glances over at John, relaxes slightly at his knowing nod as he heads back toward the kitchen to make something to help sop up the booze that will soon be roiling in her wife's gut. She turns back, no more than sixty seconds have passed since she started making the shots, but she can sense the impatience and anger radiating outward. "Regina? What happened?"

Regina takes one of the shots straight from Mal's hand and tosses it back without even flinching. She slams the empty glass on the bar and licks her lips. "I needed to get out before I committed a very messy, very bloody, very permanent crime against Cru. And Ursula wouldn't have been able to stop me." She takes the second shot and tosses it back just as effortlessly. Her hand is a little less sure when she sets the glass down this time. "I was ready to throw down with her, Mal, but I just saved my files, walked out, and took an Uber over here."

Mal lets out a relieved sigh at that, not wanting her wife to drive if she's going to be drinking this heavily. "Maybe we space the shots out a little bit, hmm? Get some food in you and pace ourselves?"

"Mal, I…" Regina sighs and glances down at the bar, tracing the pattern in the wood with her thumbnail. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid about this bullshit with Cru."

"Hey, it's okay, Kitten." Her words are soft, meant only for her wife, and she squeezes her hand. "Are you planning to go back to the office today?" Her shoulders relax minutely when Regina shakes her head. "Okay, good to know. I'm on until Rick comes, but then we can head home for the rest of the weekend. Ana messaged me earlier to say that she'll drop Henry off on her way home tonight. We'll go get your car in the morning, okay? Maybe even head over to the zoo if the weather's nice tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Like heaven." Regina's words are faintly slurred, and her breath tastes of peppermint and cinnamon when Mal leans across the bar to gently kiss her. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome. Water or another shot?"

Regina pauses for a moment, then smiles sheepishly. "I'd like another shot, but I guess I should do water? And I should probably have something to eat. What's Tiana got on special today?"

Mal chuckles. "Johnny saw you coming in, Kitten, and then disappeared to the kitchen. What do you think you're going to be eating today?"

Regina's eyes light up and she licks her lips. "Is he making my special? He's making it _himself_?"

"He did see you come storming in before I did. And you know he loves you like a little sister. If he's not making your food, he's contemplating how best to beat the shit out of whoever pissed you off without getting caught." That makes Regina laugh, a bright, full-bodied sound that turns Mal's guts to goo. "That's what I like to hear. You know Cru is just a pompous blowhard who gets mean when she has too much blood in her gin system."

Regina laughs again and shifts to lace her fingers with Mal's. "Thank you for reminding me of her lack of tact. Sometimes I forget that she has that hidden Hyde side." She licks her lips and lets out a soft sigh. "I just hate it when she says some of the things she says. It reminds me of Mother's _helpful suggestions_ when I was growing up."

"Here," Mal says, setting a bottle of VOSS Sparkling Lime Mint on the bar. "I want you to drink at least half of that before you can have another shot. As for Cru's stupidity reminding you of your mother, you _have_ told her that, right? I swear you have, and that I was there. Or is she just being stupidly stubborn and thoughtless again?" Regina taps the tip of her nose repeatedly and rolls her eyes. "Okay, I get it now. You don't have to give me specifics if you don't want to, but please try to let it go? If you stew too much, it's just going to give you a migraine, and none of us want that kind of pain for you, not even dumbfuck Cru."

Before she can say anything else, someone at the other end of the bar calls her over for a refill. She offers a small smile to Regina, then heads over to take care of it. On her way back, after setting up another round of shots for the suits from out of town, Mal sees John coming out of the kitchen with a tray bearing two plates and a small bowl. The look of sheer adoration on Regina's face would be comical if one forgets the way she stalked into the bar in the first place. Now, it just makes Mal's heart swell with love for her wife's predictability in certain areas. Like comfort food. And she thanks all the stars in the sky that one John Little knows _exactly_ how to make the foods that give Regina the most comfort in the world.

"Oh, you _did_ make it for me!" Regina says with a soft squeak of appreciation. "I could kiss you, Johnny Little!"

John's grumble at the nickname coming from anyone but Mal might be taken seriously if it weren't for the broad grin lighting up his face. Mal knows just how much love there is between her blood brother and her wife. It was all thanks to him that she even met her wife in the first place, and he never lets her forget it.

"What kind of brother-in-law would I be if I didn't try to make you smile, Queenie?" His nickname gets a spluttered, embarrassed laugh out of Regina. "Now I don't give a good god damn what got you so mad--"

"Yes, you do."

John rolls his eyes and purses his lips at her interruption. "Beside the point. And interrupting is rude, Queenie."

"Sorry, Johnny."

"If you want to talk, you know I'll listen every bit as intently as that sorry excuse of a wife of yours." He glances up to wink at Mal. "But if you don't want to, that's fine, too. I do, however, expect you to eat every last bite of food on this tray. You're looking too damned skinny again."

Mal can't make out Regina's response, but she already knows the gist of what is being said. They've had this discussion themselves. But it's tax season, and that always brings out the more self-destructive patterns in her wife. The whole rag-tag gang they call a family knows it, and each has their own methods of making sure Regina doesn't get too caught up in ignoring her own needs to focus on her workload. Which means, Mal realizes belatedly, tax season stress is probably the actual instigator behind whatever transpired between Regina and Cruella.

"Now," John says, bringing Mal out of her thoughts, "are you going to eat this here at the bar or would you prefer the relative anonymity of the clan cave to hide your messiness today?"

"Fuck you, Johnny." Regina's deadpan delivery, combined with the bright red splotches on her cheeks, makes Mal laugh loudly. Two sets of dark eyes turn to focus on her in unison, Regina pointing a finger at her. "And don't you start, Thrakena." Lifting her hands in acquiescence, Mal just laughs again, relieved when the other two join her. Regina takes another long drink from the bottle of water that's nearly gone already, and Mal's eyes are drawn to the movements of her throat as she swallows.

"Get a damned room, you two," John grumbles, then heads over to the booth with the tray of Regina's food. Regina makes an actual whimpering sound as he walks away, eyes trailing after the food longingly.

"Go eat, babe," Mal says with a smile. "I'll bring over a shot and another VOSS for you as soon as I get this group's drink order taken care of."

Regina nods and takes her current bottle with her. Mal briefly considers just saying _Fuck it_ and joining her wife back in the corner booth, but she knows just how much she's needed behind the bar at the moment. She sets up the drink order that Mari's patiently waiting for, then adds one of Regina's Firecrackers and tells Mari to deliver it personally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted for OQUpdateMonth 2019
> 
> This is where we finally introduce Robin into the story, among others. Enjoy!

Robin Locksley is sitting in his office, staring vacantly off into space instead of prepping for the meeting on Monday morning. He can hear the middle school kids playing basketball down in the gym, Henry Mills' voice easily heard cheering on his best friend's team. The ten-year-old already skipped a grade once, and Robin's been keeping an eye on him to make sure there's no bullying of his godson. Most of the kids in his grade like Henry well enough, but there are a few that don't. And when they think Robin's not around, they don't play so nicely. But Henry's large extended tribe of a family have made sure he knows how to take care of himself when he needs to, so Robin _mostly_ doesn't interfere unless absolutely necessary.

_Meeting, Robin…_

Right. The one part of his job that he enjoys the least: schmoozing with the rich and powerful of Seattle to consider making corporate donations to his Boys and Girls Club. His is a small location in the Fremont District, and doesn't have quite as many of the more affluent donors as the richer parts of the greater Seattle area. But his kids do good things and make their marks on the world, so he has good bargaining chips. He'd just rather stay here and interact with the kids all day every day. Thankfully, his team is good at stepping up for him and only calling on him when absolutely necessary. Monday is one of those necessities. 

A knock at the door pulls him from his thoughts, and he smiles as his right-hand woman, Tink Harlequin, pops her head in. "Hey, boss man. You got a minute?"

"If it means not having to deal with that Hermann meeting on Monday, Tink, I am all ears."

She just laughs as she steps in and settles on the chair across from his. "You know you can do this, Robin. I'm not sure why you're so jumpy." He just glares at her until she rolls her eyes. "You'd think, after all this time, that you'd be better about your fear of small talk."

"It's not the small talk, and you know it."

She waves him off dismissively. "Regardless, you'll have Hermann eating out of the palm of your hand in no time. I told you that guy is a marshmallow. Besides, you're gonna have Kat with you, so I really don't understand why you're so worried."

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me, Tink, or will you continue to tease me about this instead?"

"Oh, right!" She at least has the good grace to look sheepish, holding out the folder in her hand. "You said you wanted to see the final mockup of the new pamphlet all printed out. I think this is the one. Kat and Ana have been working like rabid dogs to get it ready for Monday."

Robin takes the folder and loses himself in the glossy mockups for the next several minutes. The pride for this place and its kids is blatant. His staff works so hard to help keep the center open and thriving for the kids that need it. And here he is, prattling on about a stupid issue of his that he should easily be able to take care of without so much coddling from those closest to him. The sound of Henry's voice worms its way into his awareness again, turning his thoughts to the boy's mothers. Mal and Regina have been on his mind for days now, especially Regina. Tax season is never easy for her, and some of Henry's comments have led Robin to believe that this one is worse than normal.

"You're awfully quiet," Tink says softly. "Did we just totally screw up that pamphlet?"

Robin looks up at her, flushing at being caught at woolgathering. "No, not at all. This is actually wonderful, Tink. I think it's exactly what I need to help seal the deal with Mitchell Hermann. Listen, can you keep an eye on things for the afternoon?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to go take care of something." He offers her a sheepish grin as he starts to shut down his computer. "It may involve alcohol, so I probably won't be back."

His confession makes her laugh. "You know, you could've just said you wanted to play hooky for the rest of the day, boss man."

"I'm not entirely sure that will be necessary," he replies, standing and reaching for his coat and messenger bag. "I mean, I _do_ have to come back and get Roland, after all."

Tink studies his face for a moment as he preps to leave. When he looks at her again after glancing down to watch the kids in the gym, she's frowning slightly. "They've been good, Robin. You don't need to worry about Henry."

"I know, but I can't help myself. He's my godson and the son of my two closest non-relative friends." At Tink's knowing chuckle, he rolls his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Harlequin! It's nothing like that."

"Whatever you say, boss man. You want me to take those proofs back to the girls for you?"

"Nah, I can do it on my way out. I want to see if I can show it off to Regina. She always keeps our pamphlets in her reception area."

"Okay, sounds good. See you when you come back to get Roland or Monday, whichever comes first."

With that, Tink leaves the office. Robin grins at her irreverence, grateful once again for her presence in his life. Slipping his coat on, he heads for the door and down the stairs to the gym. Judging by the bright smile greeting him, Henry somehow has known that Robin was coming his way.

"Hi, Uncle Robin!"

"Hello, my boy," comes the reply as Robin wraps him in a quick hug, lips barely brushing against his hair. He knows all too well that, while Henry loves the affection, it's not considered cool by his classmates to be _too_ affectionate with grownups. "How's the game going?"

"Good. Nick's team is winning by two points, but it's pretty neck and neck." He tilts his head to study Robin. "You going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm going to see your mum." He leans in conspiratorially to whisper, "I have a feeling she probably missed lunch again today, so I'm going to try to get her to join me at the pub for a burger."

Henry nods sagely, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. "Make sure Uncle John makes it and puts extra barbeque on it. Girls love that barbeque sauce."

The utter sincerity of his words sounds exactly like Mal, which makes it difficult to keep a straight face, but somehow Robin manages it. "Oh yes, I fully agree. Your Aunt Marian was the same way." He chuckles as Henry's smug expression. "You're minding Miss Ana and Coach Fred, right?"

"Yep! Coach Fred said he wants to talk to my moms about me being the official scorekeeper and stat- uh, stati- statistician." He giggles, clearly pleased with himself for getting the word right.

Robin's eyebrows lift at the announcement. He knew Frederick had been considering it, given Henry's relative clumsiness at sports, but hadn't realized the decision had been finalized. "That is fantastic, Henry! You've definitely got your mum's way with numbers, don't you?" The sound of the coach calling Henry's name stops the boy from replying. "You'd best head back now. I'll see you later on, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Robin!"

He stands there, watching the boy for a few minutes before heading off toward the front reception area to talk to his other two assistants.

*****

By the time he hits the bar, he's already been by Regina's office and filled in on the bare bones of the earlier altercation and Regina's likely location. When he walks inside, he's only partially surprised by the sheer number of people in the bar on a Friday afternoon in late January. And then he remembers that the Superbowl is a week away. Robin has no horse in the race, but he knows what kind of money John and Mal will take in that weekend, and has already volunteered his services as a passable bartender.

Mal and John are both busy behind the bar, and he notices that there are several more servers than normal, so he can only guess that Tiana and her team are scrambling in the kitchen, too. He doesn't notice Regina on his first pass over the crowded room, so decides to head over to the clan booth to wait for a lull in the action before getting himself anything. Just because he's family and sometimes helps out doesn't mean he has the right to jump over paying customers.

As he nears the booth, he sees her. Or rather, he sees the carnage on the table in front of her as she rests her head on her forearms. There are six shot glasses, five of which are empty, and four VOSS bottles. He can't quite tell how many are empty from this distance. Two mostly empty plates and a bowl are in the middle of the glassware, proudly bearing smears of the barbeque sauce Regina loves so much. Henry's comment from earlier rings in his ears and he chuckles softly as he makes his way closer.

"Did they actually kill you or…"

Her head shoots up at his voice, clearly startled by his words. Her eyes are wide open when not blinking rapidly, but it's the smears of grease and barbeque sauce on her face that finally coax a proper belly laugh from him. She frowns at him, reaching for one of the water bottles to take a long drink. It's only when she licks her lips that she flushes hotly and grabs a napkin to swipe at her face.

"Fuck!" she mutters, reaching for a second napkin.

As he settles on the bench across from her, he notices she's moving a little sloppily in general. Casually gesturing to the shot glasses, he smiles and says, "How many have you had today, love?"

"Uh…" She stares at the tabletop for a moment before finally answering him as she points to the single full shot. "That's number eight. Mal said I had to drink half a bottle of water for each shot." She lifts up a half-full bottle. "I have half a bottle left, so I guess I can have that shot now."

Robin winces at how much alcohol she's had, reminding himself to chew out his other best friend for letting her wife get so drunk so quickly. "Tell you what. You finish that bottle of water and the next one's on me. And maybe more onion rings and sauce? Or another burger?"

Regina's nose crinkles as she thinks, eyes traveling slowly between the two plates on the table. "Mozzarella sticks? But with barbeque, not marinara."

"That sounds" -- the hunger in her eyes takes his breath away -- "like a plan. I hope you don't mind if I get marinara for myself? I know better than to touch your sauce." Her smile is bright and beaming, and he chuckles. "All right, love, you finish that bottle of water and I'll get you another one when I order our food. Do you mind if I get a burger and rings for myself?"

"Nope," she replies, reaching for the shot glass to down its contents with a sharp snap back of her head, then slams it on the table top with a cheer. " _Now_ I can drink the water."

"Pace yourself, Regina," Robin murmurs as he heads up to the bar to place his own order. The two bartenders look worn out, but both smile as he comes closer. "Looks like a crazy day for you lot. You got everything under control or…"

Mal glances past him to the clan booth, something flashing in her eyes that he can't quite place before it's gone. "She almost out?"

Robin smirks. "As in asleep or out of shots?" Mal's withering look makes him chuckle. "I thought she was out cold when I came over to the booth, actually. And she's just finished her last shot, so is working on the last half bottle of water. You planning to cut her off anytime soon?"

"We have a deal," Mal says defensively. "She's had a fucking shitty day and needs to blow off some steam. I'm keeping an eye on her and Tiana knows to keep her favorite foods ready to go."

"All right," he replies, hands raised in acquiescence. "Speaking of her favorite foods, do you want me to place my food order with you or head back to Tiana? I'm going to pay for it, of course."

"Whatcha need, cuz?" John asks, as he passes behind Mal to grab a new bottle of tequila. "I'll let Tiana know. And if it's Regina's, I'm making it."

Robin chuckles and gives his food order to his cousin before grabbing the tray with his beer and a new VOSS and shot for Regina.

*****

Time loses all meaning as he sits with Regina. The shots come more slowly as she lingers over her bottles of water and nibbles at the food that Mal and John manage to keep replenishing just as they're about finished. And he keeps her talking and laughing as much as possible, cajoling those delightfully giddy giggles from her with every single weapon in his arsenal. Mal comes over at one point to help bus the table while Regina's in the restroom.

"How's she doing?" Mal asks softly, piling dishes on the tray. "I keep hearing her laughing, and I swear to you, stud, I am grateful beyond words. You owe nothing for what you've eaten and drunk this afternoon."

"Mal…"

"No, I mean it. And I texted Ana earlier, and she's agreed to take Henry and Roland back to her place for a sleepover tonight. Regina's in no shape to deal with either of the boys just yet, and you've been tossing back a few more than usual, too."

Robin wants to argue that he's fine, but a quick glance at the tray reminds him just how many beers he's had. "At least let me pay for something. I feel like you and John let me get away without paying far too often as it is. And you know I'd do this for you and Regina anytime you need it."

"I know," Mal replies, settling briefly on the bench on Regina's side. She scrubs at her face. "I don't know if she told you all of what happened today, but she was in _bad_ shape when she got here, Rob. I couldn't leave Johnny alone, so I let her--"

"Hey, stop. It's okay." Robin squeezes her hand. "You did what you could, you kept an eye on her, and then you let me take over when I got here." He grins and bites his bottom lip. "She's going to hate her life tomorrow when that hangover hits, but she's enjoying it right now, and she's eating like she could beat Will and John in an eating contest. We both know she needs the calories right now."

"Thank you for that, by the way."

His grin deepens as he waggles his brows. "If she's worried about the extra weight, I know you can help her work it off in the all the most fun ways possible."

Mal chuckles. "Look, you know from personal experience what I'm like and you've had a standing open invitation to tap that since you met my wife, and you know it. It's not my fault you have your weird moral code."

Robin flushes hotly and rubs the back of his neck. "It was Marian--"

"You are a lying sack of shit, Robin Locksley, but if that's how you want to remember things, that's fine."

He sighs softly. "It's--"

"Complicated. I know."

Before either of them can say anything more, Regina weaves her way back to the booth, settling heavily next to Mal. "Are you off work now, Mal?"

"Not yet, Kitten," she replies and kisses Regina. 

Robin gets lost in the love between them, remembering his own dalliances with Mal in the past before he found his courage to date Marian. It's been four years since Marian died, and he's been more worried about raising his son than finding someone to date, despite the gang's desire to see him happily with someone. He wants something like Mal and Regina have, even with their open marriage.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Regina slumps heavily into his side. Without hesitation, he slides further into the booth and wraps an arm around her to keep her close as Mal stands up and says, "Duty calls. I'll send Mari over with another round and some nachos for you both. Take care of my girl, Rob."

"With my life, Mal."

And he means it. Regina and Mal are the best things to happen to him since moving to the States when he was twelve to live with his cousin, John. Well, Marian was pretty good, too, and Roland, of course. But Regina and Mal helped him raise Roland after Marian passed away, made him feel like he wasn't just floundering without a plan or a safety net. He'd do anything for them, and damn the consequences. 

Regina snuggles further into his side with a happy sigh. "You're warm." She sounds so much like Roland when he's fighting sleep, it makes him chuckle. This just makes her whine, "Stop moving!"

"I'm sorry," he replies, shifting to press a kiss to her hair. "You just get comfortable while we wait for the nachos."

"Okay. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not judging me for this." There's an undercurrent of self-loathing in her tone that he doesn't like, but before he can speak, she continues. "I don't know why any of you put up with me during tax season."

"We don't _put up_ with you, Regina." He can't help the thread of vehemence in his voice. "We love you and care about you. You love your work and this is a stressful time for you. We all have those. Hell, I have a meeting on Monday that I am absolutely _not_ looking forward to, and I thank bloody God Himself that Kat's going with me, or I might completely flub it up."

Regina leans back to stare at him, eyes narrowed and calculating. "You're good at what you do, Robin. You help so many kids, including Henry, and they deserve to get those donations to help keep the center running. If the meeting doesn't go well, it won't be because of you, it'll be because whoever you're meeting with is a heartless bastard."

"It's Mitchell Hermann."

"I rest my case," she says with a snort. "He's a pompous blowhard that is from legacy wealth and hasn't had to work an honest day in his life, same as his son. Under normal circumstances, Kat could win him over, but he's old school, which is why you need to be there."

He chuckles at her logic. "When did you get to be so wise while so obviously soused?" Regina shrugs and giggles, and he can't stop himself from leaning to press a kiss to her forehead this time. "Thank you, love, for reminding me of what's important." When she yawns, he bites his bottom lip at her adorable blush. "Why don't you rest your eyes for a few minutes while we wait on the food? I promise I'll wake you when it comes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTR, Tink's last name of Harlequin is based on my research into other words for green per this [site](https://www.dictionary.com/e/s/green-words/#harlequin).


End file.
